Switching Lives
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Plankton didn't really want to steal the formula one day so he decided to go around and cause a little bit of trouble. Meanwhile he's having a little bit of relationship issues with Karen and she leaves him. Find out what will happen with Spongebob and Sandy in their new bodies. This story contains Spandy and PlanktonxKaren. The rating may change also if it's necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I think everyone knows that I'm a Spandy (SpongebobxSandy) fan by now, but maybe what you didn't know about me is that I love PlanktonxKaren moments too. I thought I would try to write a story that has Spandy, and PlanktonxKaren moments in it. Wish me luck; this is my first attempt at trying to write a PlanktonxKaren story.**

**Switching Lives**

Plankton found himself inside the lab of the Chum Bucket; he didn't really feel like trying to steal the formula today.

"So what is your evil plan for today Plankton?"

"You know Karen… I don't really feel like going after the formula today. I want to do something else."

Since Plankton programmed Karen with emotions she felt very happy about this because usually when Plankton didn't go after the formula, he would spend the day with her.

"Ok so you don't want to go after the formula, does this mean that you want to spend some quality time with me?"

"I don't know yet Karen… I don't really want to steal the formula, but I still want to do something mischievous."

"We can do something together." Says Karen as she puts a smile on her screen.

Plankton almost burst out laughing at this because Karen had never done anything evil since he built her.

"I don't know Karen… I've never seen you do anything evil; I don't think you have what it takes."

Karen felt sad about this and rolled away into a different room. When Plankton didn't hear a smart remark he turned around to see that she wasn't there but heard her roll into another room.

"Karen?"

"You know what Plankton you're right… I've never done anything evil, but I think it's because you programmed me this way. You're always trying to come up with evil plans to steal the formula, but there is more to you than that Plankton. Somewhere deep inside of you is the old Plankton, the Plankton that programmed me to love. Lately it seems like these failed plans are causing you to obsess over the formula more, but it's causing our relationship to fade."

Plankton had a bored look on his face and it seemed like he wasn't even listening.

"Plankton are you even listening to me?"

"What? Sorry Karen I got bored. I was sure you were going to go straight to nagging me so I kind of tuned you out."

Karen was both angry and sad at this point; she was tired of being ignored.

"That's it Plankton! This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're not even listening to me. Your bitterness, jealousy, and hate for your former friend is driving me crazy, not only that but you never spend time with me anymore."

"I'm sorry Karen… I tuned out again."

"Fine, if you're listening at all listen to this closely Plankton. I'm tired of going around unloved, ignored, and underappreciated around here and I'm not going to take it anymore. If you ever do come to your senses and when you think you're talking to me, you'll just be talking to the walls of your empty restaurant. Goodbye Plankton, I hope you're happy with the life you've chosen."

She rolls out of the Chum Bucket displaying tears on her screen. Plankton wasn't really paying attention to anything that she was saying, but finally the loud sound of a door slamming finally brought him back to reality.

"Huh what was that? Oh… Karen just went out for a while, I know I wasn't paying attention, but what I could hear is that she was either sad or angry with me. Oh well, it won't last forever. She'll eventually get over and come back, she always comes back so nothing to worry about here. She'll be back in a few hours. Oh well, I'm not going to steal the formula today but I can test out my new invention. I thought I would build this just for fun I guess. Two unlucky people are going to have their lives changed. It's more like a practical joke really, I'll blast them with my life switcher and then they will find themselves in different bodies. I think I know who I want to see freak out, for some reason I always seem to enjoy watching Spongebob freak out about things so I'll try it out on him."

Plankton looked across the road and realized that the Krusty Krab was closed for the night.

"Ok so I guess I lost track of time and the Krusty Krab is closed, but Spongebob being the guy that he is wouldn't go straight home."

He looks through his telescope and saw him headed for Sandy's treedome.

"Ok so he's on his way to see that squirrel… well I forgot her name, not that it matters anyway. Well this could be pretty funny. Wow I'm thinking funny instead of evil now; I bet Karen would be proud. Anyway since Spongebob is a guy and the squirrel is a girl, it would make things a bit awkward between them once they find out that they switched bodies. I wonder how that would work out; she's a land creature too."

Plankton laughs evilly and leaves the Chum Bucket and makes his way to Sandy's treedome.

"I feel more like a prankster right now than I do an evil genius, but still I can't wait to see the look on their faces when it happens. I've got to be very careful; I wouldn't want them to see me."

Spongebob got off of work about fifteen minutes ago and was on his way home.

"Actually… I think I'll go pay Sandy a visit. It's been almost two weeks since I've seen her last, but first before I see Sandy… I need to go buy some flowers for her. She always seems to like that."

After Spongebob paid for the flowers he walked the rest of the way to Sandy's treedome while whistling a tune and thinking about Sandy. Lately when they saw each other it seemed like they get closer than ever. They've been best friends for years, but they both hide feeling for each other that they don't want revealed yet. Plankton arrived at the treedome just a few seconds after Spongebob, but since he was so small, he had to run to get inside before the door shut him out.

"Hey Sandy… I know it's a little later than usual, but I thought I'd come by and visit anyway."

"Oh don't worry about it being late; I stay up pretty late any way. Come on and sit down Spongebob."

He smiles at her and does what she said. He remembers the flowers that he bought her and turned a light shade of red while giving them to her.

"I uh… I bought you some flowers Sandy."

Sandy grabs them from the bottom of the stems as she takes them from him. She didn't seem to notice the blush and smile that he had on his face. She was too busy admiring the flowers and thanking him for them.

"Wow Spongebob, they smell and look pretty, that you so much Spongebob."

Spongebob laughs nervously because he wasn't sure if she knew that he was blushing or not.

"Heh heh, sure thing Sandy, I'm glad you like them."

Plankton thought that he would wait a minute before trying out his life switcher invention when he saw the way they were acting around each other and he thinks to himself.

"Surely these two can't be that dumb not to notice the way they're acting around each other."

He watches how fast things change; about a minute later they are both in their karate gear ready to fight one another.

"Well that little love moment went fast."

He still wondered when he should use his invention and was getting bored and was having thoughts about leaving when suddenly something happened in their karate match. Sandy found herself tripping backwards over a tree root and Spongebob was close enough to catch her. The only thing wrong with that picture is that sometimes Spongebob could be a little clumsy and the whole situation happened so fast that he found himself falling on top of her. The whole situation was kind of awkward because his water helmet came off and they were just inches away from each other's lips when they landed. Once Plankton saw them land he immediately activated his life switcher and watched for what would happen next. Spongebob and Sandy were both really embarrassed and were both blushing, but what they didn't know was that they were no longer in their own bodies. Sandy, now in Spongebob's body got off of Spongebob, now in Sandy's body. They were both quiet for a few seconds until finally one of them spoke. They looked away from each other and blushed.

"Um sorry Sandy… I tried to catch you, but I found myself tripping too."

"It's ok… accidents happen Spongebob."

They take a look at each other blushing and looked away again. Then it occurred to them that something was not right. They looked at each other again and screamed at each other. Sandy was the first one to respond.

"What the heck just happened? When I looked at you, I was looking at myself."

"Yeah same here Sandy. I saw myself when I looked at you… or me? I don't know… What's going on Sandy?"

"Well I think it's pretty obvious Spongebob… I'm you, and you are me. We've switched bodies, or minds, or something."

"I think it's just bodies Sandy because I don't know anything new. I still know everything that I knew before; if we switched minds we would know new things. Ok so I have a question Sandy…"

"No time for questions Spongebob… I've got to find out how we switched bodies."

"Wow… that was kind of what I wanted to ask you. So you don't know how this happened."

"Nope."

"It wasn't any of your inventions was it Sandy."

"No, none of my inventions has ever done anything like this. This is the work of something else."

"What do we do Sandy?"

"I honestly don't know Spongebob. All I know is that it happened after we fell."

"Can you invent something that will get us back to normal Sandy?"

"I don't know if I can, but I've got to do something, this is too weird."

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll just change back sometime, but then again… what if we're stuck like this forever Sandy?'

"I don't know Spongebob… but it's too late to do anything right now… we've got to figure this out tomorrow or something."

"Hang on Sandy… We've got a few problems… since we didn't gain any new information and since you are me how are you going to cook Krabby Patties. I… I mean you… me have to work tomorrow. This whole situation is confusing ok.

"On come on Spongebob… how hard could it be?"

"Trust me Sandy… it's a lot harder than it looks. It takes years of practice to master fry cooking."

"I know how to cook things Spongebob… I've just never had a job as a cook."

"Also one other thing I'm confused about is who needs water and who needs air Sandy?"

"Well since I am you, as a sponge I guess I'll need the water. You'll need air if you decide to go out of the treedome."

"Ok I guess that is taken care of, I trust that you can get to work on time and take care of Gary, but there are certain things that I do before I go to bed at night. Sometimes I have to walk Gary, go visit Patrick, and since I've worked all day, I usually sweat a lot so could you…"

"Hang on there a minute. I think I know where this is going. I'm sorry Spongebob, but I am not taking a bath or a shower as you, and you better not even think about doing that with me."

"Wait Sandy… I know this is all new and weird, but what if we have to…"

"Hold that thought… I don't even want to hear the rest of that sentence. I know what you mean Spongebob. If we have to do… that then fine, but while we do, we should not do anything to the body that does not belong to us."

"Ok Sandy, but hey the same rules apply to you too you know."

"Yes I know… How exactly are we going to make this work Spongebob?"

"I have no idea…"

Plankton laughed to himself quietly because he loved how this was turning out. He waited for Sandy as Spongebob to leave and he quickly and quietly exited the treedome, making sure that no one saw him as he left. He returned to the Chum Bucket and he found that things were strangely quiet and looked around for Karen.

"This is strange… usually Karen doesn't stay mad this long, but I'm sure that she'll get over it soon and be back."

As he walked along the floor he noticed a piece of paper that was lying on the floor. He must not have noticed it before, but it was a piece of paper that Karen printed out just before she left. His attitude quickly changed as he read the letter.

Dear Plankton,

It seems like you are so busy with other things that you didn't even seem to notice me leave. I know in the past I've come back to you, but that was when you realized what you've done. This time, I'm not coming back; it's always the same thing… I get angry or sad and leave and then come back later. It's not going to happen that way this time Plankton, your obsession with the formula and jealousy is completely taking over your life. I can't even remember the last time we spent the day together because you're always out wanting to steal the formula. You programmed me to love you, and I always will, but I can't live like this feeling unloved, ignored and underappreciated. Sometimes when your plans fail you blame me for it. I'm not evil like you are; you didn't program me that way and I can't be something that I'm not. I will always love you Plankton, but I don't think you know what love is because you never show it to me or say it. You may be better off with me, or you may be better off without me, but I guess that's just something that you will have to find out now on your own. Best of luck in your future, I hope you live a better life without me than you did with me.

Karen.

After Plankton read this he immediately felt bad for the way he had been treating her and now he had to find her and beg her to forgive him. He tried her phone number, but there was no answer. He knew that she either didn't know he was calling or didn't care to answer. He didn't know what else to do other than search for her. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care if he got lost trying to find her. It was getting dark out, but he ran outside anyway shouting for her.

"What have I done? Karen I'm so sorry, please come back!"

**(To be continued. Ok this took me maybe two hours to write. I don't want to hear complaints about how long or short it is. Also for all of you Plankton and Karen supporters out there just chill… it is not going to end this way.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switching Lives**

**(Chapter 2)**

Sandy as Spongebob went to work at the Krusty Krab to keep things somewhat normal for Spongebob. Spongebob as Sandy didn't really know what to do inside of the treedome, Sandy didn't really explain things to him, but he decided to do something. He decided to clean the inside of the treedome and mow the grass outside of the tree. Sandy found out that cooking Krabby Patties wasn't as easy as she first thought. She knew how to cook them, but she wasn't as fast as Spongebob, she found the situation very stressful. At the end of the day Sandy returned back to her treedome to see how Spongebob was doing.

"Hey Spongebob can you let me in?"

"Oh sure thing Sandy… um how do you do that exactly?"

"You push the red button on the side of the doorway and let the water drain then you open the door."

"Oh… ok."

He did just as she said and soon they were looking at each other, both of them were tired from the day's work.

"You look exhausted Sandy."

"So do you Spongebob. What did you do today Spongebob?"

"I know you are a scientist but I don't know anything about science Sandy so all I could think of was to clean your treedome and mow your grass."

Sandy looks inside of her treedome and at the lawn and is amazed at how neat her whole treedome looked.

"I'm sorry if I didn't clean something right, I'm sorry I don't know anything about science."

Sandy felt bad for him because he did his best.

"Don't feel bad Spongebob, you did a great job. For what it's worth, you were right Spongebob… cooking krabby patties is hard work. I mean I know how to do it, but what I didn't know is how fast you had to do it. I see how stressful that can be."

"Well it's not so bad once you get used to it. It's not stressful for me because it's the job that I've always wanted. I'm sure you did great Sandy."

She blushes at this but Spongebob doesn't seem to notice.

"So Sandy can we look into this situation a little more… like how we got like this and how we get back to normal?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that it was nothing that I invented that caused this… I'm thinking that maybe we ended up this way because someone did this to us."

"That makes since."

"But I don't see how because the only ones here were you and me."

"Hang on Sandy… maybe we didn't see anyone because this certain person is difficult to see. Maybe he is that small."

"Ok so I get what you're saying. You're saying that Plankton did this."

"It seems like something he would do… probably as a distraction to get the Krabby Patty Formula."

"With me as you and with you as me… he thought he'd switch us so that he could get the formula, but I was at work for you all day and the formula was not missing. Everything is still in place."

"Ok that's one less thing to worry about."

"You know what we need to do Spongebob?"

"What?"

"We need to find Plankton and have him switch us back."

"Right."

Spongebob and Sandy both leave the treedome and head in the direction of the Chum Bucket; however the Chum Bucket had been empty for hours. Plankton had been out all night looking for Karen.

"Now if I were Karen where would I go? Where do computers go? No that's probably why she left me in the first place… I have been taking advantage of her lately. Yes she is a computer, but I should have treated her better. I shouldn't yell at her when things don't work out the way I planned, I should have spent more time with her. She's given me a million chances but I've still treated her bad. But if I'm going to find her I'm going to have to think like a computer. I don't really know where computers would go."

Karen was sitting in a display story window in hopes that someone would actually take care of her.

"Maybe I would get more attention if I were actually sold as a working computer. I may meet a total stranger, but hopefully I will be put to good use and if anyone buys me maybe they will treat me better than Plankton did. Still… even though he may not always pay attention to me, he still needs me sometimes. Even though I'm not a real person I still feel a connection with Plankton, he programmed me to love him and that means that no matter what I have no free will and I will always be programmed to love him. Maybe I should turn my communication program back on. That will be just what he would want you to do, the minute you do he'll be calling you begging for you to come back home. Then again he may not even know that I'm gone because he was ignoring me the whole time that I was talking to him. In a way it wouldn't feel right working for someone else, the only person I've ever worked with is Plankton."

Plankton was walking around in the Bikini Bottom mall thinking that maybe Karen would be around in the electronics area of the story with other computers and electronic devices. He had been looking for her all night as was exhausted and was beginning to lose hope.

"What if I can't find her? What if something terrible happened to her? It would be all my fault for not listening to her. If I ever do find her, it doesn't necessarily mean that she will come back home. I don't blame her really; I've been such a pain lately. I wouldn't be surprised if someone found her and took better care of her. If I find her and she decides not to come back I hope that she will be happier without me than she was with me. Even though Karen can sometimes be a sarcastic know it all, I still shouldn't have yelled at her when my plans failed. She has always supported me and is there to comfort me when I needed her. She's the only one that really understands me. I can't believe how stupid I've been… I've lost the only person that I can connect with; there is no one else in all of Bikini Bottom that understands me. I've always been made fun of because of my size and love for science by everyone else, but not Karen. She's not like that… mostly because I programmed her like that, but there is one thing I didn't really program her with and that was her caring personality. She does that all on her own, she's the only person that ever really cared about me. The only thing that Karen really has to worry about is getting a virus, but other than that she doesn't need me. I never really thought about it before but I've depended on Karen for so many things… I need her, but she doesn't need me. I've got to find her and apologize for everything, but if I can't find her… I don't really have a reason to live anymore."

Karen was still thinking about all of the good times that she and Plankton had together.

"I still remember this… it was a little over a year after he built me he asked me to marry him and since I was already programmed to love him of course I said yes. Plankton doesn't show much of his affection, but when he does he gets this cute little blush on his face and his antennas curl up a little bit. I haven't really thought this through very much… even though I felt ignored and unloved I know he still loves me, he just doesn't always show it. Sometimes he just has one of those days when he feels smaller than a rock. Actually in some cases depending on the size of the rock he is smaller than some of those rocks, but that's not really my point. My point is I've always been there for him when he really needed me and well he keeps me free of viruses so in a way he takes care of me too. Ok… I've thought about it enough… I'm going home. It turns out that I need my little "Planky" as much as he needs me."

Karen makes her way back to the Chum Bucket and starts looking for Plankton, she is surprised when she saw Spongebob and Sandy there. They were also looking for Plankton and Karen was surprised when she found out that Plankton was not home. Spongebob asked Karen if she knew where Plankton was.

"Hi Karen… in case you're wondering… I'm in Sandy's body and she is in my body. We're thinking that Plankton did this and we wanted him to change us back to normal. Do you know where he is?"

"Actually Spongebob I don't know where he is. We didn't really get into an argument or anything… it's just that I feel like I've been ignored and underappreciated lately so I left him. I realize now that was a mistake and so I came back."

Sandy did a little bit of quick thinking.

"Well if he's not here… maybe we should do another quick check over at the Krusty Krab."

Spongebob and Sandy left Karen for a minute and they went across the road to check to see if the formula was still in the safe. When they realized that the formula was safe they went back across the street to the Chum bucket.

"Sorry Karen… Plankton was not at the Krusty Krab. Do you know of anywhere else he would go?"

"No I don't know where he could be… he was probably upset when he realized that I was gone and went to look for me, but since my tracking device and communication device was down there was no way for him to track me and the only place you can track me is here. He could be anywhere… as small as he is I can't help but worry about him, anything could happen to him. I don't know what to do?"

"Don't worry Karen; we'll help you find him right Sandy?"

"Sure, but he better change us back once we find him."

**(To be continued… Ok PlanktonxKaren supporters how am I doing so far? This is my first Plankton and Karen story. So in this chapter you saw that a possible nickname Karen has for Plankton could be Planky. I just thought it would be cute.)**


End file.
